It is previously known that propylene glycol is a favorable solvent and penetration promoting agent for other pharmacologically active substances. It is further a very common solvent and is used in several drugs above all in local preparations. Since propylene glycol is a common solvent it can also be used to dissolve urea (UA-A 3 395 236 and GB-A 2 116 425, DE-B 1911144 and DE-A 2847975 and FI-B 56486). For this purpose propylene glycol is preferably used in concentrations under 10%, very occasionally up to 40%, when e.g. propylene glycol is included in combination with fatty acids and about 0.02% urea (US-A 3 395 236). Propylene glycol has also been shown to be effective against one type of yeast fungi, Pityrosporum orbiculare, giving a specific skin disease Pityriasis versicolor. An aqueous solution of 50% propylene glycol has been shown to give certain results.